Hallelujah
by OfPaperPlanesAndPlasticWings
Summary: As Ymir returns to the safety of the walls, she is forced to accept the fact that her past crimes have finally caught up to her and there's nowhere left to run. Historia is determined not to let her go again. The problem is, she knows very well that their time is running out and there's nothing they can do. [Possible Manga outcome. Spoilers ahead. Read A/N before continuing].
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated Scarred in a while. I'll get to it when I find my muse for that story.**

**In the meantime, there's an AU my rp partner and I did called "Hallelujah" based on how the series could POSSIBLY end in AoT/SnK with Ymir and Historia. It was kind of heartbreaking and I felt like making a fic out of it that starts a little before where we began.**

**Kept vague because I have no idea how yumikuri could be reunited.**

**Fair warning, I always portrayed Ymir as a hermaphrodite. That is a long story in itself, my personal head-cannon starting as a joke and slowly turning into something normal. Stuff is going to come up. Especially in this chapter. This one's got the smut. You've been warned. More so as this is my first attempt at smut.**

**Enjoy!**

**UPDATE: I'm so sorry for all of you who thought this was the next chapter but I need to address something first.**

**I was a complete idiot who forgot to tag not just Ymir and Krista, but list them as a ship.**

**This is only now filed correctly.**

* * *

Ymir stared across at the blonde, both unable to move as they locked eyes. How long had Ymir been running? How long had it been since she had seen her face? She couldn't remember. She couldn't care less.

"... Historia," The blonde remained still. Her eyes had widened once she had seen her, and what looked like the beginnings of a smile began to take place across her features. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"... Ymir!" Historia ran towards the shifter, as the other watched, unsure if this was another dream her mind had made up to torture her once more. It turned out to be true, as her shirt was grabbed in a feverish grip and the smaller girl leaned up to knocked her forehead against hers in a rough manner. "You... you jerk! You promised we'd...! I thought I'd...!"

Unable to continue, her grip tightened as she shut her eyes, beginning to cry. The freckled woman was stunned, hesitating for a mere moment before her arms locked themselves strongly against her. Her own eyes were beginning to water.

She would not cry. Not now.

"I'm here, His'," She mumbled. Her hand rested atop her head, petting her hair down. "I'm here now."

Lifting her head up, the blonde brought a hand to touch her cheek.

"Miss me?"

"You're an ass."

* * *

Coming back was practically a death sentence. She knew that. She wasn't stupid.

It seemed no matter where she went, Ymir was fucked. If she went home, she would be dead. Reiner and Bertholdt's homeland? Tried for a crime committed years ago. She would be killed. The Walls? The attack against humanity, not even her crime, had to be blamed on someone, didn't it? With the sweaty giant and the muscled blonde gone, she was alone. Annie was, most likely, still stuck in that damn crystal cocoon.

Someone had to pay the price.

The brunette sighed as she fell back onto the bed provided for her. It seemed like she was not in trouble with the authorities. Yet. Right now, she had a bed, some food, and shelter from everyone other than her old squad mates.

A knock at the door forced her head up.

"The door's open." She stated. No surprise, it was Historia. The cabin seemed all the more quiet. Right, the others were off on some task. Historia was staying behind with Ymir. A long silence passed between them before she forced herself to speak up. "Hey."

"Hey." Historia shut her eyes as she closed the door behind her. It was clear she was still adjusting to everything that had happened since she had shifted for the first time in front of the girl. Or maybe it was over her disappearance. Ymir wasn't quite sure. What she was sure of was that there were things between them that needed to be said soon or never be heard. As if reading her mind, Historia, took a seat on the bed, next to the freckled woman, and studied the floor for a good minute. Finally, she spoke. "Back when we parted... you spoke to me. In another tongue."

Ymir turned her head to face her, though Historia did not move or shift in the slightest. Her gaze remained focused on the ground.

"... What were you trying to say?"

She took a deep breath as she tried to find a way to respond to the other. "I'm sorry."

Turning her head sharply, Historia locked eyes once more with Ymir, as they had earlier. All the breath left Ymir's lungs as she stared with such an intensity she had forgotten all about.

"Is that what you meant?" The goddess of the one-oh-four looked almost ready to cry again.

Steeling her jaw, Ymir answered honestly, ignoring the thumping in her chest. "No." The tension could be cut through the air with a butter knife. Ymir glanced away for a moment.

"Then what did you mean?"

There were many things Ymir wanted to say. Many ways she could respond.

"We shouldn't be having this conversation."

"Ymir!" Historia nearly shouted. Ymir stiffened, eyes widening slightly as she felt her eyes move back towards the short girl's face. She needed to know. It was clear. "Tell me." It was not a request. That much was clear.

The older woman faltered. Why was it so difficult to be honest to her?

Taking a deep breath in through her nose, she leaned in closer, keeping as neutral of an expression as possible while she spoke. "... I love you."

It was out in the open. If she was disgusted by the one she once called friend, Historia had every right to leave. She had every right to slap her across the face for thinking that way about her. There were many, many different things she could do. All the brunette was doing was giving her an open opportunity.

What she did not expect was a pair of lips pressing against her own in a rough manner. Kissing her. Historia was kissing her. Shutting her eyes tightly, Ymir kissed back with just as much force. As soon as they parted, Ymir was left staring, wide-eyed and wondering if she had just imagined what had just happened. Historia would scowl and mutter a small "Moron," before attacking her again. Their hands found ways to occupy themselves, Ymir settling for trying to unbutton the girl's shirt while the blonde would bury one hand in Ymir's dark tresses and the other lightly rub her mid-thigh, slowly moving upwards.

Ymir groaned, feeling her pants starting to tighten as she got turned on.

One thing the military had taught Ymir was that she would never experience privacy. Week two of training, she eventually had to suck it up and hit the showers around the same time as everyone else, showing off her unique. By week five, no one even batted an eyelash when Ymir walked around the bathing facility stark naked.

She couldn't stop kissing her. Even leaving her lips, Ymir continued to trail her way downward towards her neck. Her hands continued working at the last of the buttons on her shirt as she bit her neck harshly, grinning as she heard the sharp gasp escape Historia. Ymir gave the spot a lick, taking her sweet time as she continued the assault on her neck.

Historia ran her hands upward to Ymir's waist and she wasted no time in trying to unbuckle her pants.

There was no telling when their squad mates would return. The group had taken off, giving some lame excuse that Ymir couldn't remember for the life of her.

Ymir furrowed her brows as she moved back slightly, causing Historia to glare. It looked like there was no discussion to be had about whether to continue or to stop. She simply obeyed, discarding her own shirt as quickly as possible and throwing it on the floor. Moments later, both their clothes would be scattered on the ground.

Historia was unable to stop the soft moans between her panting as Ymir brought her hand downward, touching her most intimate spot. Teasingly, she began to rub her back and forth, finally one of her fingers dipped in. A small gasp, followed by a sigh of pleasure was all Ymir needed to know that she was doing the right thing. Her movements started out slow, a second finger being added. Ymir opened her mouth to comment, going to remark on the fact that she was as wet as she was, only to be grabbed by the face and brought in for another kiss.

She was aching terribly right now; Ymir was throbbing with need. It didn't help that Historia had immediately reached down once Ymir had been distracted to grasp her erection and begin stroking her. It was like she was trying to toy with her.

"Dammit," With a growl, Ymir parted the blonde's thighs, relieved and frustrated as her penis was released by the other. "I-I can't wait any longer." She mumbled, pressing herself against the other's arousal.

"Ymir..." the woman in question's head shot up at mention of her name. Historia brought her hand to Ymir's cheek, brushing her thumb lightly against her skin.

With the go ahead, Ymir pushed in, Historia letting out a low moan. She stopped once the head was in, watching the blonde's face as any indicator to keep moving. Historia seemed fine. Ymir allowed herself to sink in deeper and Historia was more than willing as she wrapped her arms around her neck. It was a tight fit, making Ymir wonder briefly how she even managed to fit all of herself inside, given how small the other girl was. Still, Historia gave no complaint, taking in her length with nothing more than a shiver running up her spine. It hurt, of course. She didn't expect it not to. The feeling of being stretched was painful and yet wonderful in a way that she had no idea how to explain.

Their pace was slow at first. Ymir was mindful to take it easy, wanting Historia to adjust as she began to pull out, only to thrust back in with a moan. It took a couple more thrusts before Historia would start to push back and meet her for each thrust halfway. They made their own rhythm, Ymir gritting her teeth as she plunged into her warm, velvety depths, while Historia wrapped her legs around her waist, desperate to keep her close while her nails raked against her back.

"Shit, Historia..." She was close. Her insides were gripping Ymir as she quickened her movements, desperate to reach her own personal Nirvana.

"Ymir... Ymir...!" Historia managed between their lips. Feeling herself about to fall, she clumsily kissed Ymir, wanting to keep their lips together as much as she could. It was desperate, just as their first kiss had been, and managed to silence Historia as she felt herself reach her peak, crying into Ymir's mouth. Ymir would shout a couple of choice curses as she bucked her hips a couple more times and let herself fall to the same pleasure.

The two remained still for a few minutes, attempting to catch their breaths as they looked at one another. All they could think was that they should have done this a while ago.

"Fuck..." Ymir pulled out, both groaning at the feeling before Ymir collapsed next to her. Historia turned her head to the side, squeezing the hand that had held onto her's as they lay in silence. Who knew when they would be able to enjoy a moment like this again?

The freckled woman closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Jeez..." They had been swept away in a moment of passion that had escalated way too quickly. Still, Historia said nothing, lifting her head up to press a kiss to Ymir's temple. "Say something, will ya?"

"You left me behind," Historia muttered, bringing her other hand up to trace imaginary patterns on her chest. "After promising that we'd live together, for the other." She puffed her cheeks out for a moment in thought. "You say you love me, and yet you left me behind. Now here we are in bed with another. What do you want me to say, Ymir?"

She stayed quiet, thinking over her words. Her silence was enough to satisfy Historia as she pressed her head into her shoulder and sighed.

"I love you. If that wasn't obvious enough for you before, there's your announcement. I've been in love with you. If you leave me behind again, I will hunt you down." It was menacing, and the fact that Ymir couldn't see her face that well only made the threat more terrifying.

Wordlessly, she wrapped an arm around Historia as the blonde started to quietly break down. "I love you and I fucking hate you for making me love you."

All Ymir could think of was her promise to hunt her down if she left. The problem was, she knew that if she moved or if she stayed, she was still going to die one way or another.

For now, she could only rub her back and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't expecting this story to get any attention so I'm pretty psyched already that people seem to be reading this! **

**I've been going back and forth from the roleplay that started this, trying to figure out how to get to where we started... which I can't say because it will give away my intentions. Which would kind of suck.**

**As stated in an update of the first chapter, I apparently didn't tag Ymir and Krista/Historia when I meant to do so. Totally my bad. That's been fixed now, though, and all the yumikuri lovers can find it a bit easier now. I hope. On top of that, the ship has now been tagged/put together. Hopefully, this won't happened again!**

**Onward, yes?**

**EDIT: Keeping up-to-date with the manga. Spoilers ahoy. Changing Erwin to Hanji now.**

* * *

By the time their friends had come back, it was a little obvious they had known what they were up to. Ymir couldn't help but wonder if their absence had really been imaginary and that they were listening by the front door or something. Or it could have been the fact that, even after cleaning themselves up, they both were awkward, blushing messes.

Even as they sat in the kitchen area now, Historia continued to blush, even with a deadpan expression. Ymir found some difficulty looking anyone in the eyes.

Eren coughed awkwardly as he took a seat nearby Historia, shuffling his chair away a few centimeters as he looked at the two of them. It was nice that, for the first time in weeks, Historia didn't look like she was ready to punch someone. Exchanging a look with Mikasa and Armin, it was silently agreed that releasing some sexual tension would improve her mood and give everyone some more ease around the blonde.

Levi slammed the door behind him, taking a seat. Gathering the hint, those who hadn't been sitting scrambled to grab a seat, Jean finding a chair missing as Ymir was now there. He'd say nothing, leaning against the wall and looking on.

Historia and Ymir looked at one another. Something had clearly happened while they were busy being reunited.

Before either could ask, Armin opened his mouth, staring at the middle of the table while he spoke.

"I believe none of us were expecting Ymir's sudden return during our current stage of events." No one agreed. No mumbling of any sort. It was clear that now was not the time to be throwing in a joke, Ymir observed. What the hell had she missed? "Commander Hanji met with you earlier, didn't she, Captain?"

Levi nodded his head, setting his elbows on the table as he brought his hands together.

"Erwin thinks that the plan has been set back."

Plan? What plan? Ymir felt a hand grab hers, giving it a squeeze.

"What do you mean set back?! Everything we've done so far has been right on schedule, hasn't it?" Eren asked. They all looked at one another, waiting for an answer. Armin would be the one to speak back up again.

"No one had taken into account that Ymir would even show back up again until Historia had taken the throne. Someone had to have seen her get back in the walls somehow, which means-"

"No one saw me." Ymir spoke up.

All eyes were on her. She kept her composure cool, for the first time that evening able to fight down the embarrassment from earlier events and absorb the seriousness of the situation. None of it made much sense to her, but she was able to grasp a chunk of it. Historia was royalty, the illegitimate child of the king, as the brunette had guessed before. They were attempting to throw the monarchy over in some way and have Historia take over. That would give the military an advantage, she gathered.

It wasn't too hard to pick up with the information she had gathered before enlisting.

Letting go of Historia's hand for a moment, she brought her hand up for emphasis. "I snuck in and have been hiding out for days. My tracks have been covered." Armin shook his head.

"There was eyes everywhere. It's a miracle we haven't been found out yet. Or we might have, in which case, we're being toyed with." The room grew eerily quiet. Levi stared at Historia for a good minute before speaking.

"We need to put Historia on the throne faster than we had been anticipating."

Historia's eyes widened slightly. Otherwise, there was no real change in her expression. Ymir wasn't quite sure exactly where the problem lay in that statement. Sasha was the one who voiced what Ymir had been thinking, along with a few others:

"How does this affect our plans other than giving us a shorter time frame?"

At that moment, Hanji entered, much to everyone's surprise... or, to a few. Armin and Levi did not seem that surprised. Or Mikasa and Eren for that matter. Actually, as Ymir looked around, it seemed as though only her and Historia were moderately surprised.

"I'm certain Levi has informed you all of what is going on." Silence.

Ymir sure as hell didn't know what was the big deal. Although she was certain Hanji wasn't their commander... Just how much had she missed? The woman obsessed with Eren and studying titans was now a commander. Clearly, Ymir thought, whomever assigned her such a position hadn't thought it through.

Her expression gave her away, it seemed, as the new commander nodded her head, resting her arm on Levi's shoulder. "You haven't told them."

"I was getting to it." Levi sighed, bringing his hands down.

"What exactly-?"

"Ymir," The Commander's voice forced her posture straighter as she looked between Hanji and Levi. Were they all gone to discuss what was going on with her?

It seemed that Historia and her had been given time for a reunion only to keep her out of the group discussion. Of course they would. Had Historia been aware of what was going to happen, she wouldn't have seemed surprised. Her comrades were either looking away or staring at them with a look of pity.

"Our best course of action is to turn you into the Military Police."

Ymir's eyes widened as she felt a grip on her shoulder tighter than the straps of her 3DMG. Her worst fears were coming together much sooner than she had expected. A couple days sooner.

"You can't do that!" Historia shouted.

Ymir forced her attention to the blonde. Her eyes were wide and panicked, the beginnings of tears starting to make themselves known.

She shouldn't have come back. She really shouldn't have.

Hanji kept her stare on the titan-shifter. Her expression remained passive, as if she had no care about the decision whatsoever.

"I didn't think you could even go near the Military Police." Ymir stated. She narrowed her eyes, challenging that stare. Maybe she was the only person will the balls to do so. He scowled, though Ymir did not back down. "What the hell does my returning have to do with Historia taking the throne? If the issue is me running off with her again-!"

"We're not the ones who would turn you in persay." Hanji stated. "You would be turning yourself in."

"And then what?!" Ymir shouted, standing up as she brought her hands down on the table. "Are you asking me to go walk up to the nearest officer and hold my hands up above my head?! They'll shoot me!"

"Of course they won't shoot you. You would be imprisoned and put on trial later for the crimes against humanity."

"I didn't do shit to humanity!"

"If you want Historia and the rest of us to live, you did."

Her words slowly sank in. Ymir's fire died down, forcing her to look around the table. Jean, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha... Historia.

The tremble in her arms said it all as she fought back the urge to flip the table over and storm out. She was sick of running. She was tired of hiding. This was it. This was the end for her.

Historia remained silent, knowing she was just as powerless as Ymir in this situation. Everything had already been decided. There was no more to be discussed. She kept a hold on Ymir's sleeve, in some childish idea that if she never let go, they couldn't cart her away. Hanji remained calm and headed towards the door.

"You have until tonight. Any longer you stay, we're all at risk. Everyone else is to move out to another location shortly after."

And so it would be. Nobody dared to make another comment as slowly, in a dead silence, everyone went about their own business. Hanji left the premises, and Historia and Ymir soon became the only two left at the table. Neither could speak. They rose themselves, Ymir heading back to her lodgings with Historia heading outside to take in some fresh air.

Fifteen minutes later, Historia would show up in Ymir's room, and both came to an unspoken agreement to spend the rest of their time together in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really am horrible with updating things. Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows I have received so far. You're all wonderful human beings/computers/dwarves/whatever you are. I know, long wait, short chapter.**

**Honestly, I've been debating attempting to write smut once again... but looking at this realistically, I'm sure since Ymir and Historia just had sex they wouldn't be ready to go at it again so quickly. Er, especially Historia. If that wasn't a factor, I'd be willing to write up some "emotional venting" sex. Perhaps a oneshot for another day.**

**Again, so sorry for the wait. Leave a comment if you wish to do so or feedback or whatnot. Usual disclaimer-y things that don't really need to be said as it's obvious I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin as it would be hella more gay and I'm writing on this website.**

**So onwards, yes?**

* * *

It was dark. Any minute now she would have to leave.

Ymir buried her nose deeper into the crook of the blonde's neck and inhaled deeply. Sweet citrus mingled with musk and sweat. Ymir's eyes closed once more as she sighed and relaxed her hold on Historia. Just as soon as she let go, she was held back by Historia gripping her shirt in a silent plea to stay.

"I have to go." Historia slowly released her hold, sitting up as she watched Ymir stand and stretch. Her expression has returned to one Ymir had seen maybe once or twice before; Historia was emotionally shutting down. It was her only way to cope with the situation. Bringing a hand forward, Ymir cupped her cheek, scowling. "I don't have another choice."

"You're leaving me behind again."

"I don't have a choice!" The words came out harsher than she had meant them to. The air around them grew quiet once more. Ymir dropped her head down as she found herself unable to look Historia in the eyes.

Historia brought her own hand up to cover Ymir's. The touch forced her gaze back up as they stared at one another. There was so much left that Ymir wanted to say. Twice now she would have her life in the hands of another party and had not kept Historia with her. After returning for only a day, she was being held back from the one person she had come to love other than herself. The thought caused her heart clench painfully and her stomach churn with unease. It wasn't fair. Then again, when had life ever been fair to the titan shifter?

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Where who was? Bertholdt? Reiner? She hadn't the slightest idea and conveyed such with a simple shake of her head. A lot of things had happened since they had parted last. "I'm going to find them. I don't know how, but I will. I'm going to get you out of this the moment I can."

"You're out of your mind." Ymir furrowed her brow, trying to be stern. It ultimately failed as the corners of her lips curled upwards in a slight smile.

"I'm going to do it." Historia brought a hand up to cup Ymir's cheek. "I won't rest until you're right beside me again."

It was pointless to keep talking about this. The more Ymir thought about it, the more her heart ached. But what else was she supposed to do? Unable to think of anything to say, the titan shifter gave her a kiss and touched their foreheads together, and much sooner than she would have liked, Ymir pulled away from her grasp and headed towards the door. She didn't dare look back. If she did, she knew her resolve would break and she would just end up staying longer than she should. Heck, she already had stayed longer than she should. She did, however, hesitate, wondering if this was really the way she should leave. Without even turning her head, she spoke once more. The same words she had spoke before as it was the only thing she could say at this point.

"I'm sorry."

Had Ymir turned around, she would have seen the heartbreaking look Historia was giving her and her eyes beginning to water. If Historia could have seen her face, she would have noticed the tear sliding down Ymir's face.

The walk towards the nearest guard station felt longer than it really was. It was a rather quiet night and felt all too eerie for the freckled teen. Not even the sound of a cricket rubbing his wings together or the song from a nightingale. Perhaps it was due to the limited amount of nature that existed within the walls. Whatever the reason, it was oddly fitting and did not help with Ymir's anxiety. Still, she took her time, wanting to remain somewhat stealthy as to not give away her old squad's current location. No doubt the Military Police were searching for them.

Lucky for her, she didn't even need to make it to a guard station. She would stop the moment she heard a loud voice barking out at her from about a block away.

"Hold it!" Ymir turned her head around, her eyes widening in the realization that she had somehow become surrounded by an impressive number of soldiers. Guns were loaded and pointed straight at her. Still, she remained rather calm, cooly facing the higher up that was addressing her. "State your name and business at this hour."

A closer look at the man showed there was a shake to his body the longer they stood in silence.

"Are you deaf?! State your name and business!" The uniformed man repeated. Had there been a curfew she was unaware of? Probably. It made turning herself in easier though.

Clearly, these people had some idea of her species as no one dared to move an inch from their position. They had to have. The Military Police seemed to be caught up in other affairs within the Scouting Legion and the Wall Guards. She had transformed in front of many people before.

Her fists clenched together as she held her head high and spoke aloud to address the people before her.

"My name is Ymir." The brunette glanced to the left, taking note of the faces of those that surrounded her and she did not know. They watched her closely and like the monster she deserved to be treated as. "I am in possession of the Titan's power and the reason behind the fall of Wall Maria. I am behind the crimes against humanity."

And just like that, Ymir was quickly apprehended.

She did not fight against the restraints put upon her. She would not struggle as she was beaten and welcomed the darkness that enveloped her vision with open arms. She would not bat an eyelash the moment she awoke in a dark, cramped cell with her wrists chained to the wall.

She accepted her fate for all the crimes she had committed in the past that she was not being punished for and her imprisonment for a wrong she was not behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking around for this story! I appreciate all the reviews/views it has gotten and wasn't expecting it to end up getting the amount of attention it has. **

**Longer chapter to make up for the last one.**

**As usual, read, review if you want, curse my name into the heavens... the usual.**

* * *

It would be weeks until Ymir was finally approached by a colleague that she was on good terms with. Since her arrest, there had been no word from the others, though it was not much of a surprise to the titan shifter as the group was currently on the run from the Military Police. There were too many politics for Ymir to remain in the loop, listening in to a guard once in a while or talking with the only guard that seemed to take some shred of pity on her, Rhymas. He was the only guard Ymir would bother to learn by name as he at least let her piss like a normal human being and not into her own pants.

But Ymir hadn't been looking for pity when she was brought in. There were two other guards who attempted to make some sort of conversation with her but she would end up spitting in their direction and severing good terms quickly. Rhymas was the only one who continued to make small talk after such incident. And he seemed to think she was innocent.

At least, for the reason she was locked up.

By the time she was reaching a month and a half of captivity Ymir was starting to wonder if she had been forgotten about. Perhaps she had been a pity fuck for Historia, a reason or fleeting moment to reassure the other that they were, in fact, alive. She shouldn't have ever gotten involved with her. She should have never fallen for the blonde goddess of the one-oh-four. Hell, she should have never even come back inside the walls in the first place.

Why did she return? Was it really because she was sick and tired of running away? Did she really want to face the punishment she deserved all these long years? Or was she simply looking to finally come to terms with her feelings with Historia and either face them or squash them down?

These were questions that Ymir did not know the answer to, and she may never find them out. All she did know was the way Historia had looked at her, the way she held onto her… it felt real. With all of her heart, though she knew better, she wanted it to be real. Not like the act she had been pulling for their teammates the past three years.

The moment she spotted a short figure with long blonde hair, Ymir was unable to help but fidget in her binds to try and get closer. There was no way Historia was there right now, and yet…

"H-Historia!" Ymir choked out. Historia came up to the bars, lifting her head slightly as she looked upon the other woman.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Historia gave a small smile, trying to seem positive, though it was clear by the slight twitch in the corners of her lips that it was a façade. "Some things sort of got in the way."

"So I've heard." The brunette smiled, relieved to see her. Better late than never, right? They simply stared at one another for a while, communicating just by looking at the other to convey the thousands of things neither was able to say. Her doubts from earlier were extinguished once she was in her line of sight.

Instinctively, Ymir tried to move forward, bring a hand out to touch her face, only to be reminded with a sharp jerking motion back that she was chained up. With a scowl, she turned her head towards the side.

"Don't hurt yourself." Historia tightened her hold on the bars. "Have they been treating you well?"

The question caused Ymir to scoff, rather loudly. "Since when is a prisoner treated well? Won't even fucking let me piss on my own time." Her nose wrinkled. "… Probably good you aren't in here right now." She was gross and hadn't bathed longer than she usually went. Granted, her time outside the walls had been spent without a bath of sorts, but now she reeked of piss and grime.

"To be fair, you have been giving them a good bit of trouble, from what Hanji's told me." Historia gave her a disapproving look as Ymir simply gave the best shrug she could in her position, as if to say 'I didn't do shit' yet knew rather well that she was no angel and was acting up however she could. Some things never changed. "Speaking of, she thinks she's got a plan that can keep you out of the gallows. How do you feel about becoming the Queen's royal pet titan?"

It had been brought up as an attempt to cheer up Ymir. It didn't work rather well. Ymir simply scowled as a small silence passed between them.

"That wouldn't work. Besides, who the hell wants to be seen as a pet titan? I'm already less than at this point. How much lower do I have to go?"

"It's better than hanging by rope to do the Dead Man's Dance, Ymir." The two continued to stare at another until Historia sighed and shook her head. "They're pushing for death, even before the trial."

"I know. I have ears." Ymir blinked. "The guards talk. I've seen the way they look. There's no easy way I'm getting out of this." She might as well be honest.

"We're exhausting all our efforts to find a way to break Annie out or capture Reiner and Bertholdt, but it's taking time we don't have."

"It's pointless."

"I have to try."

This time, it was Ymir's turn to sigh. Both girls had always been stubborn, especially when it came to concerns dealing with the other regarding health or certain choices. Historia wanted Ymir alive. Ymir wanted to be alive, but would rather Historia be safe more than anything. But with all the politics and talk of uprising going on, their safest bet seemed to be outside the walls.

Crazy as it seemed, she had to at least bring it up. They could break out and run far, far away and spend the rest of their days living off the land. Sure, there was the matter of titans trying to kill Historia, but Ymir could work her way around it. There were some of the beasts that practically worshipped her anyway. As long as she could have Historia be seen as one of them or of just as much importance of her…

"We could do it, you know." Ymir blurted out loud. "Run away, I mean." Historia frowned, not looking impressed with the idea. Before she could interrupt, the shifter hurriedly continued. "I'm so sick of running, Historia, but if it's with you, I could suck it up. I mean, there are some titans, but we can work around that!" With some difficulty, a loud snap sounded out, Ymir holding her gaze as she pulled a dislocated wrist out of one bond she had been fiddling with for a while now. "Just say the word. I could break out right now, grab you, and run. No one would need to know."

Historia looked uneasy, bringing a hand to her stomach as Ymir went on. Though Ymir wanted to question if she was feeling well, she said nothing, waiting for Historia to react. Or barf on the floor, as she rubbed at her stomach. Was the talk of titans making her ill? Odd.

"They wouldn't let me leave. Even if I left the—" She cut herself off. Ymir caught it, simply raising an eyebrow. Historia didn't continue the thought, shaking her head again. "They're both equally dumb ideas, honestly. They'd string us up for treason." Historia bit her lip, looking away as Ymir fiddled in her other bond once more. Some steam started to escape her wrist, showing it healing rapidly.

"Not if we made it far enough."

Ymir was growing desperate. It was evident in her voice. She brought her hand forward to clasp Historia's hand.

"How far is far enough?!" Historia's voice was raising. She was frightened. It didn't make sense. Months ago, she had been willing to run off with her at the drop of a hat.

What had changed? Her feelings? Some foolish sense of responsibility to a world that was collapsing?

"Hanji has every piece she needs to bring down Sina and the rest of the walls think you're the reason why their loved ones have died! The King and Hanji will send everyone after us and kill you without a second thought."

"The titans would go after them."

"What about us?" The hand around her own tightened. "You're not Eren, Ymir. You're not going to go out and kill every titan, even if you thought you could." Ymir scowled. Why couldn't she just trust her.

"All I would need to do would be to protect you. I can do that. It'd just be you and me and we'd get the hell away from this shithole."

"It's not just me you'd have to keep safe." Historia sighed, bringing a hand to her own head as she took a deep breath. "… Remember the night you got back and we… y'know?"

What the hell did them having sex have to do with this conversation? Was it a realization over not having feelings for her?

Ymir was about to question what the girl was going on about. It was not as though she would take anyone else with them. It wasn't as though she wanted to take anyone else with them. All she needed was Historia and she would be fine. All Historia really needed was her, right? It's not like she'd be leaving that much behind.

Running through everything she could think, the answer that came tumbling out of the heir to the throne's mouth was the last one Ymir would have ever expected.

"… I'm pregnant. And Hanji knows." Ymir felt the world begin to crash down around them. "If she hears a word about an 'escape plan,' she'll kill you and more than likely, the baby. She's got both of us by the throat."

Pregnant. Historia was pregnant. None of it made any fucking sense. And so, like any logical person, Ymir voiced her thoughts aloud.

"… What?"

"I'm pregnant." Historia repeats once more.

Normally, such announcements were seen as happy occasions. Even if by accident, life was a treasured thing in these times. Especially when death was seen as a constant. The news of a child arriving was a joyous thing that everyone would take as a blessing from the Walls. Heck, there were trainees during their days that got kicked out from being knocked up and the new parents would still look like the happiest people there that they had managed to create life. It meant a new generation that could possibly see the world in peace one day.

Right now it seemed like the worst thing Ymir could have been told at this moment. Historia being pregnant meant a lot of things: it put both their lives at stake – her and the child, it put Ymir's death sentence in a higher position of being granted, and above all this was horrible timing. She hadn't even gotten to talk about actually marrying the girl. Now she was in chains.

"That… doesn't make any sense." Ymir breathed. Her eyes traveled down to glance at Historia's stomach. The blonde in turn seemed to adjust her arms, keeping a hand close and protectively over herself.

"What about any of this makes sense?!" Historia gave a dry laugh. "My girlfriend, whom I assumed to be human a few months ago, is a shifter. I'm apparently the real heir to the throne? My girlfriend got me pregnant-" her voice dropped down to a whisper. "You're the only person I've had sex with. Unless I'm the Wall Cult's next virgin mother, I'm pretty sure it's yours!"

The thought of being her girlfriend sparked just a moment of happiness within Ymir. Girlfriend. So she did have a title and she wasn't just a one-night thing after all. That was all the confirmation she needed. Her joy died down the moment she remembered their exact situation and how she could not spend her time dreamily thinking of herself as being a romantic item with Historia and more about how the hell to get them out of the mess that she had created. A baby did not help this situation one bit.

Ymir hung her head, choking back the urge to sob as she felt her eyes water slightly. A baby. She was technically supposed to be a father and she was facing the possibility of death. If she died, there was no telling what would happen to Historia.

And the fact that the father of her child was her, well…

"I… I'm sorry." Her voice cracked. "I'm… I'm so, so sorry…"

What good would an apology do? None, though she still felt compelled to say so as she could only think that she had cemented her own fate.

A hand on her cheek forced her head back up, as she looked at Historia, who was trying to comfort her right now. This should have been the other way around, as she could tell Historia was near tears at this point herself. This whole thing sucked and there was very little they could do.

"Hey, stop that. Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who ruined your plans." Oh, Ymir was tempted to hit her right now. But that was the last thing she should do.

"Why am I apologizing? Why are you apologizing?! If I hadn't… this is all…"

What was the point?

Ymir leaned into her touch as she rubbed at her hand slowly, grimacing.

"We'll figure this out. You'll be out of here and back into a warm bed, without chains, before you know it..."

The brunette hesitated, sucking in a deep breath as she attempted to collect herself for the little time Historia would still be around her cell. "Yeah… we'll figure out something." It was all words at this point just to calm Historia down. Ymir highly doubted there was any way that she was getting out of jail without someone dying. And if she could help it, harm to Historia would be the very last option.

She'd protect her. She'd protect Historia. And the baby. She'd do her best to keep them both safe as long as she still had a fighting breath in her.


End file.
